The Doctor Is In
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Dean has a chance to play at being Dr. Sexy M.D. and Sam likes it. Warning Wincest. Adult Themes.  Beta'd by the wonderful Heatherofthenight so that I could post it on my b-day! :


The Doctor Is In

Summary- Dean has a chance to play at being Dr. Sexy M.D. and Sam likes it. Wincest. Beta'd by the wonderful Heatherofthenight so that I could post it on my b-day! :)

Sam was back. Well, not all the way back, there was the wall and missing memories but Dean couldn't be bothered by all that. He would pull a Scarlett and think about that tomorrow. Because, right here, right now, he had his Sam back and it felt good.

It felt more than good, after the last hunt, one where a close call with a black dog left them both high on an adrenaline rush...we it had ended in quick hand jobs that felt amazing. Dean had grown up with Sam in his back pocket and now that it was quite clear to the both of them that a relationship with females was never going to happen, well this seemed like the logical next step.

Although that was how Sam had viewed it afterward, when he had explained to Dean that it wasn't so much a gay thing as a relationship of first brothers and then of convenience. Not wanting to question his established sexuality, Dean had been happy to accept it.

Once they had things laid down like, Dean would never be anyone's bitch, especially Sam's, which resulted in a lot of eye rolling on his little brother's part but then acceptance. Things had been great.

Now when things got too stressful, they might watch porn together and give hand jobs or just go straight to the hand jobs. It was definitely working towards them being a lot less bitchy towards each other.

Each time they were that close it also reassured just how alive and whole his brother was. They both were definitely living life to the fullest in a Winchester way.

Sam calling Dean's name brought him out of his musings. They were in the middle of cleansing a doctor's office in Bumfuck, Ohio. The doctor who ran the offices had complained of being groped by an unseen force and was on personal leave which had left the small community without a doctor.

They couldn't find a reason or source for the haunting so the two Winchesters were using what their friend Missouri had taught them in cleansing a building. So far no ghosts, in fact not a peep.

"So Dean, I think we've got it taken care of, I say we book it back to the motel." Sam was packing up his duffel as he spoke.

Dean glanced around the exam room they were standing in, and being in that office gave him a wicked idea. This was a perfect chance to act on a fantasy he had … role playing with himself as his hero, Dr. Sexy, MD.

"Sam, uh, I was thinking it would be fun to play tonight." Dean stuttered out.

Sam zipped his bag and turned, quirking an eyebrow at Dean. "Okay, we can order pizza some erotica..."

"Well, yeah that sounds good but I was thinking we could play here?" Dean felt himself getting hard at the idea.

Sam blew out a breath slowly. "Dean, what is going on in that sex muddled head of yours?"

Sam's gaze made Dean squirm in place a bit out of embarrassment, in fact he was having trouble making eye contact with his brother.

"Well just hear me out Sam, you know, uh, how much I like Dr. Sexy, MD? I was thinking it would be fun to play doctor." The last part stumbled out of his mouth.

Sam snorted. "Didn't you get enough of that when Gabriel had us trapped?"

"Please Sam, this could be an early birthday and Christmas present all wrapped up in one." Dean mumbled out.

"You're serious about this?" Sam asked in an astonished tone.

Dean gave his brother a pleading look. "Uh, yeah?"

Sam sighed. "And by playing doctor, you want to be the doctor and me the patient?"

"That is the idea Sammy! You could use a good physical." Dean gave his brother a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking about it... so if I do this, you'll do my laundry for a week?"

"Done, and you can have control of the remote for a month." Dean added with a wink.

Sam gave him a tentative smile, his cheeks stained a bit red. "Okay. What do you want me to do Dean?"

"Oh my God this is so awesome. Well, go out into the waiting area, I want to get ready. Then I'll call you back here for your check up when I'm ready. Okay?"

Sam actually chuckled at Dean. "Okay, Doc, anything you say. It is your show."

-0-

Sam walked out to the waiting area and turned on a small lamp that sat on top of an end table. He sat down next to it, and picked up a _Newsweek_ magazine. He knew his brother would want him playing his part to the T.

A smile graced Sam's face at the thought of his giddy brother. Their relationship had gotten so much closer over the last few weeks. It was so nice. The closeness made facing this stupid wall thing a bit easier. He felt less alone. His protective brother was back in spades and Sam was smart enough this time to appreciate that.

So far, their new found relationship had been strictly hand-jobs and blow-jobs and for Sam that had been fine. He was new to this whole sex with a male thing so taking things slowly made sense.

He was paging through the magazine when the door opened revealing Dean dressed in a white coat, holding a clipboard. The elder Winchester looked up and called out.

"Jared Padalecki?"

Sam slammed the magazine down on the table next to him in surprise and frustration.

"Dean, that is not funny."

Dean huffed. "What I thought they played us in another reality why can't we borrow them?"

Sam gave Dean a look of full disgust. "I do not want to be reminded of my stupid doppelganger, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Geesh, okay, Samantha, don't get your panties in a wad. So instead of Jared and Jensen, I'll just be 'The Doctor'. Does that work for you, Princess?"

Sam was beyond frustrated and just wanted to call it quits so he goaded his brother. "The Doctor, huh? I don't see the Tardis."

Dean gave his a scowl. "Damn it Sam, don't be such a damn stick-in-the-mud. You promised and if you don't go along now, I guarantee in retaliation I will unleash the most epic prank war, EVER!"

Sam's eyes went wide with that. His brother must really wanted this so he decided to reluctantly back down.

"Fine, but you are Dr. Sexy, your man crush and I'm just Sam the patient, okay?"

Dean grinned brightly. "Okay."

Sam started to stand to follow Dean into the exam room but was stopped when his brother glared at him.

"Dude, I call do-over you ruined the whole mood." Dean mumbled as he retreated back into the exam room.

Sam sighed and sat back down, picking up his discarded magazine. He had wanted to make a snarky comment about how the doctor never fetches the patient but he knew he was skating on thin ice. For some reason, Dean was really **really **into this whole doctor thing so if it gave his brother a bit of happiness, what the hell. It was weird but whatever.

Dean must have needed some time to re-psyche himself up because Sam actually had gotten half way through a news article when the door opened again.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam gave his brother a forced smile and stood. "Yeah, that is me."

Dean nodded. "Follow me."

Sam followed his brother into the exam room and 'the doctor' motioned for him to take a seat in one of the chairs before his brother took the rolling stool next to the counter where he laid his clipboard. Dean's brow furrowed in concentration before he looked up and gave Sam eye contact.

"So how long has it been since you've had a physical?" Dean asked in a professional voice, one Sam only heard on interviews with victims, it made his stomach feel weird.

"Um, my last semester of college. So it has been a few years." Sam answered truthfully.

Dean nodded and turned back to his clipboard, writing something down.

"May I call you Sam?"

"Yes, Doctor." Sam replied with unease. This whole thing had him on edge but he was committed now.

"Good, well Sam I think a full physical is in order. We'll start with the normal stuff. Why don't you remove your shirt and take a seat on the exam table for me?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. He stood and stripped his button down and t-shirt off laying them in the chair he had just been occupying before he moved to get on top of the exam table. It was then that he noticed Dean had spread paper across it that hadn't been there before. It made him smile about how authentic his brother wanted this all to be.

Dean stood and spoke. "So any problems I should know about Sam?"

"No sir." Sam answered quietly as he watched his brother pull a stethoscope out from behind the white lab coat.

Sam felt his skin prickle up in goosebumps as the cold head of the stethoscope was pressed against his naked flesh; he had to suppress a shiver.

Dean smiled, "I need you take a deep breath and hold until I say let go."

Sam did a series of deep breathes as his brother moved the stethoscope and instructed him to take a breath, hold and release.

"Very good, so let's check your blood pressure next."

Dean then sat his stethoscope down on the counter and reached into a drawer pulling out blood pressure sleeve. He then strapped it to Sam's right arm and squeezed until it was tight and released.

The thing messing with Sam's mind was how at ease and at home Dean seemed. It was creepy how good his brother was able to 'fake' it.

Once Dean was done with the blood pressure, he put the sleeve up and brought back a tongue depressor and light.

"I'm gonna get a look at your throat, so please open and say ahh..."

Sam did as he was instructed even though he felt stupid.

Dean pulled the light away, "You are doing good Sam, your throat is a bit red though."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Well you see, Doctor, my partner, he got a little carried away the other night."

Dean's eyes widen in shock but he quickly recovered. "I see, you're sexually active then."

Sam snorted. "Yes, though this is a new relationship for me and my partner if you get my drift, so we haven't been real active, yet."

Dean nodded. "I see, well then you came in at a great time for a physical, we will make sure you healthy enough for a full filling sex life. But first, let's have you completely undress for me."

Sam started to say something snarky back and get off the table but he caught the warning glance of his brother and he knew his life would be such hell now if he didn't go along.

Sighing, Sam nodded. He wanted to stall, do anything else but lay out naked on the exam table so he tried a stall tactic.

"You forgot, uh, to take my temperature." Sam mumbled out.

"Oh, no I didn't, since we'll be doing a rectal exam, I thought I'd take it that way, much more reliable readings." Dean smirked.

Sam felt himself blush. "Uh, a gown or something?"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, sorry about that."

He moved towards the exam table and pulled out a drawer, and grabbed something white and crinkly.

Dean then handed the item to Sam.

"It is a paper gown, and I need it to be open in the front. I'll step into my office while you change."

Dean stepped into a side room and shut the door.

Sam groaned to himself. He placed the stupid gown on the table and slowly stripped out of his boots, socks, jeans, and finally his underwear and then carefully put the thin paper gown on. It was way too short for him and when he sat back down on the exam table it kept trying to gape open.

His whole body was covered in goosebumps now, the office was way too cold and his nerves were not helping. He kept his hands clamped around the stupid gown and stared at his feet. This was beyond nerve wracking.

Dean was playing the doctor to the hilt, right down to making Sam wait on him. He was just about fed up when a soft knock echoed through the room.

"Are you ready Sam?"

Ever fiber in Sam's being wanted to say hell no but instead he replied, "Yeah."

Dean walked back in with a serious look on his face.

"I know this a bit awkward but it is for your health so we have to take care to cover all our bases, okay?"

Sam took his right hand and ran it down his face in agitation. "Yeah, okay, let's just get it over with."

"Sure thing, I just need you to lay down on the table for me Sam. Hold on though, let me lengthen it a bit for you."

Sam chuckled at that. "Good luck with making it long enough for me. I have yet to see an exam table or hospital bed long enough.

Dean smiled. "I bet, you have some height on you, Sam."

The metal table under Sam creaked and moaned but soon it was locked in place.

"Okay Sam, ready for you."

Sam sighed and nodded before slowly maneuvering himself on top of the table. His feet dangled off the table but not too bad. The worst of it was trying to keep the stupid gown wrapped around him. It was not made for comfort nor was it practical.

He wasn't sure why he was worried about the gown hanging open, he knew his brother had seen him naked before but there was something about being laid naked in this exam room that made him nervous.

Dean moved to his side. "I'm going to move my hands along your abdomen to check for any tenderness. You let me know if you feel any pain."

"Sure." Sam mumbled out. He barely had room for his arms on the narrow table so he opted to put them behind his head and then nodded at Dean that he was ready.

His brother's hands were surprisingly warm against his flesh. Sam had figured that his brother had to be feeling the cold effects of the room like him but then again his brother was dressed.

Dean's warm firm hands moved under the paper gown and along his body pushing and prodding. That was the other shock. Sam had expected his brother to either tickle him to piss him off or caress him to get another response. Instead his brother was playing doctor to the hilt.

"Everything there seems be just fine. Now we need to see if you can achieve an erection."

Sam was left in a shocked silence. He watched at his brother moved back to the counter and pulled a set of latex gloves out one of the drawers.

He wanted to protest but at the same time, the idea of his brother stroking him right now was a bit of a turn on, so he decided to stay quiet.

"Sam, you are not having any trouble urinating or having any burning sensations?" Dean asked as he picked up Sam's penis firmly in his hands.

Sam gasped and then mumbled, "No Doctor."

"Good." Dean replied, his whole attention on Sam's penis as he rolled it around thumbing the slit open and examining it.

"I think we should get a urine sample. I'll be right back."

Sam wanted to scramble off the table but he stayed. He knew that his brother could handle the part, because when he was fourteen, there had been a hunting injury, one he didn't want to remember right now, but one that required him to use a cath. Sam had been so weak, that Dean had taken on that job for him.

It was embarrassing but if it was what Dean needed to complete his stupid fantasy, then he would submit.

Dean returned to his side and used his right hand to hold Sam's slit open while he cleaned it with an alcohol soaked Q-tip. It felt weird and burned slightly but Sam breathed through it. Once the Q-tip was removed, Sam felt the tube of the catheter being inserted. It was just as uncomfortable as he remembered it.

Sam concentrated on his breathing and staying relaxed. He closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths, in fact he must have zoned out because soon he felt his body release.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, looking at his brother. Dean seemed in awe as he watched Sam's urine flow into the bag he held. The look on his brother's face made the whole uncomfortable moment worth it. Damn, you would have thought he had just been given a piece of pie, the way his eyes had lit up.

Sam sighed. Damn it if his brother didn't have a stupid medical kink.

Dean caught Sam's eye and smiled sympathetically. "I'm gonna slowly pull the tube out, take a deep breath."

Sam did as instructed and felt the tube tugged free. It left his penis feeling open and weird.

Dean quickly put the tubing and bag away and returned to his side. He removed the pair of gloves he had on and donned a new pair. Then gently he picked up Sam's penis from its hiding place under the gown and began to massage it.

"We'll just check on the erection." Dean rasped out.

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. He felt his body flush hot now, and soon his penis was full and hard.

To his disappointment, Dean laid it down and moved to the end of the exam table.

His brother pulled up these two poles that had stirrups attached to them. Sam's eyes went wild.

"Doctor, uh, what are you doing?"

"Relax Sam, this is for the prostate exam portion. Normally we do it standing but I think we can be more thorough this way. Trust me."

Sam nodded. "If this is what we need to do."

"Yeah, Sam it is." Dean groaned out.

Dean was soon moving the extended end of the table back in place and then he spoke.

"Okay, I need you to move all the way to the end of the table with your bottom right on the edge."

Once Sam was at the end, his stupid paper gown was around his armpits, but he no longer cared. Dean grabbed his little brother's right foot and put it in one stirrup and then the left.

"Okay, scoot just a little closer Sam." Dean instructed.

With a grunt, he moved forward but he felt squished up in a ball and just when he thought he couldn't feel any more uncomfortable, Dean pulled the stirrups further apart. Sam's ass was now fully exposed and he was totally uncomfortable.

Dean grabbed a metal tray and moved it back to the counter, digging through the drawers until he evidently had all his supplies, he then moved it over to the exam table next to Sam's bottom.

His brother sat down on the rolling stool and soon had himself maneuvered in front of Sam's dangling ass. It was beyond embarrassing.

"So Sam, first thing you are going to feel is a small cold piece sliding in. That is the thermometer, we're going to take your temperature."

Sam sighed. "Okay."

He then felt lube being rubbed on his outer ring and he felt his muscles there contract in anticipation as slowly the cold thermometer was inserted. It burned just a bit and felt weird wedged there.

"I'm going to do a bit of massage to help you relax while we wait on the thermometer." Dean's voice was full of arousal. Soon, Sam felt both of Dean's thumbs on either side of his hole, massaging. It felt incredible.

It was over all too soon when the thermometer beeped and Dean pulled it out. "Good, you're normal Sam. Now, I'm going to continue massaging only inside you, so I can loosen you up for the prostate exam."

"Yes, Doctor." Sam replied as he closed his eyes and relished his brother's touch.

"Okay, Sam I'm going to start with a rectal exam and move on to the prostate." Dean reached over the tray beside him and Sam's eyes tracked him.

Sam gasped when he saw what his brother picked up. A plastic speculum. The younger Winchester recognized it from some of the bad porno's he and Jessica had watched.

"Dean, that is for girls for vaginal stuff not … you can't use it on me." Sam hated 'breaking the mood' but there was no way in hell he was going to let Dean use it on him.

Dean sat the offending object down and stood up with his hands out in a placating manner.

"Sam, hear me out. I've had this doctor fetish for awhile and yes it has included using a speculum..."

"NOT A GIRL, Dean!" Sam spit out.

"I know that and the fantasy started before you and me well... anyway once we started up this thing, I got online and it is used in sex, anal sex Sam. I studied up on it and I know what I'm doing. I grabbed the smallest one they have and I promise, promise to be gentle and not to do damage. Please, could you just at least let me try? If it starts to get too uncomfortable I'll stop, promise."

Sam stared at his pleading brother and while he wanted to say no, he just couldn't squash his brother's fantasy.

"Okay, we'll try it but if I say stop..."

"We stop- I got it Sammy. Thanks so much."

Dean smiled like a kid in a candy store, giving Sam a big thumbs up before sitting back down on the stool.

Sam knew he needed to be relaxed, so he took some deep calming breaths. It was hard to do as he heard the tube of lube being squirted and felt the cold lube on his anus.

Suddenly there was a persistent pressure pushing to enter his anus. Sam continued his breathing so that he stayed relaxed. The pressure wasn't too bad but the speculum was hard and felt very foreign inside his body. He had to suppress the desire to push it out.

Dean was good about keeping the pressure steady but being gentle and slow about inserting the offending object. Sam knew it was all the way in when his brother began to massage his right thigh.

"You are doing so good Sam. Know I'm just going to work the speculum open a bit so I can see inside. You are going to feel more pressure so keep up your breathing."

"Okay." Sam stuttered out and then went back to breathing.

The pressure on his outer walls increased as the speculum slowly spread him open. It felt weird, and Sam felt vulnerable being opened up like that but he trusted his brother, so it wasn't too bad.

There was some pain from the stiffness of the object and the pressure but nothing too obnoxious.

Dean blew out a long breath and rubbed Sam's thigh again. "We got it open, and damn Sammy you are so pink, and open for me. God it's hot. I gotta touch. I'll be gentle."

Sam was slightly surprised his brother broke 'character' but he knew that the speculum fetish held his brother fully in its grasp.

"Dean, just move slowly, it feels so weird, you know?" Sam rasped out.

"Yeah Sammy, I bet it does."

Sam began to feel a tentative touch in his inside walls, deep inside. He supposed that was the whole point. Dean was gasping like in the middle of an orgasm.

"Damn Sammy, so silky and hot in here. You're so hot spread out like this for me. Damn."

Sam blew out a breath. He was glad his brother was getting turned on but at the moment he was just trying to breathe through the invasion.

"Next time, I'm gonna use a toy on you." Dean whispered.

But before Sam could respond to that comment, Doctor Dean was back.

"Okay, so your rectum looks healthy. Let's get this out of you so I can do the prostate exam."

Dean sat back down on the stool and began to slowly screw the speculum back down to its smallest size and then slowly pulled it out. Sam let out a relieved breath.

"I'm going to do the prostate exam now." Dean replied as he sat the speculum back on the tray.

Sam heard the tube of lube being squirted again and then he felt his brother's fingers at his entrance. He took a deep breath as Dean moved two fingers slowly inside him. They seemed to enter with little resistance. Evidently the speculum was good for something.

Sam concentrated on his breathing as his brother's two fingers breached him and then he lost all concentration as he felt intense pleasure. Dean's fingers inside him had hit the jack pot and Sam arched on the table.

"Oh, yes, you are quite responsive there." Dean hummed out. "Your prostate feels normal but let's see if we can milk it."

Sam was brought out of his pleasurable trance by the words 'milk it'. "Dean what... I'm not a cow."

Dean chuckled. "It is a medical way of collecting sperm."

"Huh, I okay whatever." Sam decided if it got to weird he'd tell his brother to stop.

"Normally we would do an enema and catheter first to make sure the area is relaxed but this will work without it. I'm going to start with a gentle massage, just let me know how it feels."

Sam could feel even with the gentle movement a lot of pressure. It felt like he needed to take a leak.

"Feels like I need to go." Sam mumbled out, fighting to remain still.

"That's normal, bear with me and it will get better."

The pressure continued and slowly it went from a weird full feeling to a full-fledged pleasurable feeling. Sam could feel his cock becoming erect and pressure building. It wasn't long before the pressure became too much and he experienced an intense orgasm.

As Sam came down from his orgasm, he found his brother next to him cleaning him off with a big smile on his face.

"God Damn Sam, that was fun to watch. I know I'm breaking character here but damn. Plus I could collect the sperm but uh, yeah why? But I have a question... non medical."

Sam took a calming breath and swallowed hard. "Yeah, what Dean?"

"Could I uh, well you are stretched out..."

Dean's voice was raspy and Sam could tell his brother was aroused.

"Wanna fuck me, doctor?" It was Sam's turn to smirk.

"Fuck yeah, okay with that Sam?" Dean spit out as he moved back behind Sam's legs not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that would be good." Sam managed to answer before closing his eyes.

Sam expected to feel his brother's cock being pushed into his body next but instead Dean's fingers were back. This time if felt a bit fuller, like he was using more, and then Sam lost his thought process when the digits found his prostate again and started massaging again.

"Thought... you wanted..."

"Need you hard again Sam because I wanna make you come again." Dean gritted out.

"Fuck." Sam replied as his whole body shivered in anticipation.

Once Sam was fully aroused, he felt his brother pull his fingers lose. Sam groaned at the friction and mourned the loss of fullness.

Soon, Sam felt the head of his brother's cock at his entrance. His quivering hole was once again stretched and for a moment Sam was thankful for all the medical play that had him loose and ready to take his brother's large cock.

Dean was slowly pushing in and Sam was thankful for the time to get adjusted. He didn't feel much pain just a bit of burn. Once his brother was fully seated, Sam let out a breath.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked with a strain to his voice.

"Yeah, m'good." Sam strangled out. He was trying to stay lose and not tense over the unknown. The fact that first times normally sucked was a thought that had him in its grip for the moment. That was until his brother started moving and found Sam's prostate. Each thrust was full of pleasure.

Dean found a good rhythm and soon took Sam's throbbing member in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was amazing and Sam totally lost himself in the feel of it.

As Sam looked up his gaze locked with Dean and he was amazed at how intense his brother looked. Eyes closed, breathing heavy as his tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. His big brother was close, Sam could tell from the way his brother's thrusts were becoming erratic.

Dean opened his eyes. "Damn Sammy, so tight so perfect."

Those words and the smoldering look Dean gave him was all it took to push Sam over the edge. He was soon caught up in his second orgasm and as he was coming down he felt his brother's movements stutter and then he felt his brother's hot seed fill him.

It was amazing and Sam was thankful he had decided to indulge his brother on his doctor fantasy.

-0-

Dean had started packing up their gear as his brother went to the bathroom to clean up. It has been an amazing night, one that Dean wished he had on tape to watch over and over again. It was definitely porn worthy.

Sam let out a soft sigh as he entered the exam room. "Almost done Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah I think it at least doesn't smell like sex in here anymore."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna take the lab coat off?"

"Nah, I'm keeping it along with some fun medical supplies because we are so playing doctor again."

Sam groaned. "Dean, didn't you get enough..."

"Still have a few things, like hey, we didn't do an enema..."

Sam's eyes went wide. "And we will not be doing that."

"Oh Sam, just wait and see. Bet you I can change your mind. I mean you enjoyed Dr. Love sticking his love gun inside you tonight."

Sam huffed. "Let's just get out of here, doctor, before someone finds us."

"Sure thing Sammy, sure thing." Dean grabbed his bag and followed his little brother out the door. He hated to leave his playroom but he knew in his heart, he'd be playing doctor again real soon.

End


End file.
